Emotional
The portal's energies flowed around everyone, powerful emotions waving in and out of their psyche, until the portal spat them all out upon a grassy field, thunderous clouds raging overhead. Cu-ya had already gotten up, and looked about the whole field, to see nothing more than endless plains, no creature in sight. Endless, lifeless plains, grassy winds blowing all around, Chu-ya turned to Karma and the others, "We're no longer on Thyria." "Well then," Karma said, "Where the hell are we?" "On my damn turf." Spoke a voice, appearing from nearby stood a red Secret, holding who appeared to be Zaiynde in it's arms. "Take your damn trash and get off my land." He threw the unconscious man at Karma. "Whoa, easy there, just who the hell are you?!" Hecate asked. "Piss off, damn fairy." The red cloaked Secret growled back. Chu-ya kept silent, the energies coming off of this being were simply malicious. "Well, Excu-u-use me, dickwad!" Hecate retorted. The red cloaked Secret flinched, then made some weird movement, sounds of bones cracking were heard, before it spoke once more, "Ya'll better get, or else I'm going to gut you like a pig." Two swords sheathed from it's arms. Chu-ya turned to the group, "This isn't ordinary, this being before us as a melevolent spirit, it only feels one emotion." "Hecate, that's enough." Karma said. "There's no need to pick fights that don't concern us." "Don't boss me around, Karma!" Hecate spat back. "What the hell is it with you lately?!" Chu-ya sighed, "We'll speak more of it later, we must find ourselves a way to leave this world." Attempting to use Balance to make a portal to leave, Chu-ya found herself unable to perform such a task. Nearby, the red Secret growled, "Did ya'll hear me? Get! Go!" Temper rising drastically, a powerful force of malice, hate, and anger coming down upon the group. Chu-ya did so, walking along a nearby path, so not to make whatever was wrong with that very Secret and make it even angrier. Karma and Thirteen followed, dragging Hecate by one wing. "Ow, hey! Let me go, Thirteen! Damn you! No one speaks to me like that! I am a GODDESS! Let me at him!" After a few moments of leaving the angered Secret, Zaiynde awoke, wide eyed, he looked at Karma, "Euagh!! Wha the hell?!" He jumped when he saw her, "What the hell is going on?" "No one knows." Was Chu-ya's simple, bold, blunt reply. "Ah, shut it." Hecate fumed, still in a foul mood. Zaiynde stared at the fairy, "Not this bitch again.. Well, I hope it's ok if I... You know, come along?" He tried to politely ask, as the group came to innumerable amounts of floating pictures, each looking depressing. Somewhere, in this wave of paintings, crying could be heard. "It seems we don't have much of a choice anyway." Karma responded, looking around for the source of the sobbing. A few paintings floating in the way, some revealing dead beings, others showing deep dark colors, swirling in strange paths, though they each looked sad, depressing, or otherwise unbearable to look at. After a few moment, the paintings moves themselves to reveal a crying, grey Secret, amidst the plethora of paintings. "Tch... who are... you?" Hecate asked the Secret. The grey, little Secret looked to Hecate, tears filled the eyes to the brim, waterfalls cascading down it's shadowed face onto the lush green grass. Standing up, it turned around and ran from fear of harm, crying all the while. Zaiynde looked to Hecate, "Not even I am that rude." He stated, folding his arms and nodding. "Wait, come back!" Thirteen called out. "She didn't mean it!" Whispers were heard minutes later, a voice speaking to what had seemed to have been the one crying earlier. Chu-ya, in curiosity walked down the path where the small Secret ran just moments before. Karma ran down the path toward the voice. Two Secrets were near each other, the small grey cloaked one, and one that was a dark blue, the dark blue one looked to Karma, stuttering as it spoke, "W-w-w-w-what d-do you w-w-ant?" It asked, scared from Karma's rushed in appearance from the path, Chu-ya just became visible as well moment later. "Knowing where I am would be nice," Karma said. "Y-y-you're in the-the Sadness Realm of-of the Realm-- of Emotions." The dark blue Secret stated, "I-I'm Fear.... This is-s Sadness." Fear stuttered. Sadness was about to burst once more, but before that could occur, Fear poked the Sad Secret hoping to get the melancholy leader of the realm to stop before it would be too late. "That's all," Karma said. "I won't fight you if you don't give me a reason to. Let's go," Karma motioned to the others. "Oh no. Fear, they're leaving." Sadness then burst out, screaming for complete, utter grief. Fear stared at Sadness, "They won't be able-able to leave the dimension, not without help." Strangely, Fear only stuttered once, to Sadness. Paintings moved out of the way, leading the group to a nearby exit in what appeared to be a beautiful field, the sun shining brightly, birds chirping, rainbows and lollipops all around. Not a dangerous cloud in sight. Zaiynde looked to Karma, "What caused the damn change, Karma?" Karma looked away. Her fists clenched. "I realized there is no room for weakness. Not any longer." Zaiynde sighed, "Fine." Further up ahead, on the joyous meadow, was a pink Secret, who was performing cartwheels, after the third roll, this pink one fell over, to which it sat, laughing happily to itself, it saw the group, and stood up, and it ran to them, buzzing like an airplane as it did, stopping in front of them, it giddily laughed, "Hi." Zaiynde's eyes twitched. Chu-ya smiled at this joyous child. Karma gave a start, before realizing that this shade of pink was different than the Secret that was their enemy. "Well, this is new," Hecate said. The lighter pink Secret laughed, "Good one." It laughed for a few more moments. Zaiynde's eyes were wide, "Are you high?" "High in the sky, ya got that!" Giggling to itself once more, it poked Karma, "And you all should be real!" "I take it that you are Happiness?" Karma asked. "Yep! But looks aren't everything, I'll give you that." Happiness replied, once again giggling after her own response, Zaiynde in the background muttering about "people being high". Chu-ya looked to Karma, "Do you feel the power radiating off of that being?" "How can I not?" Karma retorted. Chu-ya stared at Karma, "You must not understand then." Happiness giggled, "You're talking of him, I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't like that. But hey, he isn't always the lightest bulb in the closet." She laughs loudly, somewhat finding everything she says a complete joke. Zaiynde looked to Thirteen, "Is this chick seriously high or what?" Thirteen shrugged. "Grandfather?" Karma asked. "Grandfather Seya." Happiness burst out laughing once more, "He was so funny last time he visited, he had a great joke, okay, okay," Happiness tried to breathe, "Why is six afraid of seven?" Zaiynde huffed and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. Karma frowned at the mention of Seya. "Why?" "Because seven ate nine." Happiness was laughing her head off, "He had one more, it was, 'Why was Fear scared of himself? Because there's nothing to fear, but fear itself.'" Happiness was laughing hard this time, eventually calming down. "So, why are you guys here?" She giggled. "We were sent here." Thirteen said. "I can take you to Castle E." Happiness exclaimed, "Then we'll figure out why!" Taking off, the light-pink clad Secret ran down a path, arms extended and making whirring sounds as she ran. Chu-ya following, seemingly distant. Karma sighed, and followed the giddy Secret. Zaiynde stared at Hecate and Thirteen, obviously confused and hurt somewhat, before following after the trio ahead. "What the hell just happened?" Hecate asked. Thirteen shrugged. They followed. Coming across what appeared to be a large castle, changing into various colors seconds by second, Happiness opened the ginormous door, entering the fray with the group, to reveal five other Secrets, which Happiness joined. "Finally, all here, once more." A sickly green Secret spoke. "Yep!" Happiness boomed. "I simply adore our meetings." "I hate them." Sadness cried at the hate part. "Hoo-wa! Back in the round room!" A pale purple Secret approached the group, "Were to find out exactly your purpose for being here, Happiness contacted us, so we all came." "We honestly don't know ourselves. The Secret of Foul Fortune sent us here." Karma said. "I see." The Problem After many, many moments, each individual Secret of the meeting used their own power, powering what appeared to be in the middle of their six membered group, a crystal, after a few moments, the pale purple Secret approached the group once more. "It seems you are here for a specific purpose besides being forced." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Storyarcs